Wouldn't Change A Thing
by kikyohime1999
Summary: Tsuna and co. think about their time together, and if everything had been worth it. Oneshot, family fluff. (First story. please rate and review!)


Sawada Tsunayoshi walked down the deserted street, his chocolate doe eyes gazing up and the fading pink sky. Sunset had always been his favorite time of the day. The sky was colored with spectacular shades of pink, orange, red, and blue, mixing to make a perfect combination of colors. Lifting himself up on the rooftop of an old warehouse (which wasn't hard thanks to Reborn's tor-I mean training), he began to think about his life, and all the people in it. If you had asked the boy a year ago, he'd say he'd change everything that happened in a heartbeat. But now, sitting here as the sun fades behind the rooftops, he thinks that maybe it all wasn't so bad. Meeting Reborn, making the first friends he had ever had, befriending Kyoko, all the fights, all the fun. Absorbed in his thoughts, he failed to notice Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Mukuro, and even Hibari climb up and sit around him. "Wha-when did you guys get there?!" Yamamoto laughed heartily, his amber eyes twinkling with amusement. "We were EXTREMELY wondering when you'd notice us, Sawada" "Forgive us for startling you, Juudaime." Mukuro gave a creepy laugh and Hibari merely 'Hn'd' at the herbivores before him.  
Gokudera wouldn't tell you, but he loved all of the family. His Juudaime, turf-top, the stupid cow, the demen prefect, heck, even the damn baseball idiot. They were a family to him when he was thrown away by not only his own, but countless other Famiglias. He was exceedingly grateful for the day he met Tsuna, and he wouldn't change a damn thing.  
Yamamoto wouldn't tell you, but the day he tried to kill himself had been the best day of his life. It didn't start out that way, or course. He lost his only escape, baseball. That's all he was good for. He didn't have friends, he had followers. Without baseball he was nothing. Maybe less. But then the laughing stock of the school stood there on that rooftop, the wind messing up his already crazy hair, as the only one who tried to understand. He was glad he tried that stupid stunt, for he would have never met Tsuna otherwise. And he wouldn't change a single thing.  
Ryohei wouldn't tell you, but he really looks up to Sawada. Even if he's younger, and even if he's said something similar, he really meant this. Sawada was the only man to ever be as bright as himself. He worked so hard to keep everyone safe and happy. That means everyone. His guardians, his former enemies, and most importantly, Kyoko. He'd even forgiven him for telling his precious little sister about the dark world that is the mafia, because he knew that Sawada wouldn't let anything happen to her. Sawada was an extreme guy, and he wouldn't change a thing about his life.  
Mukuro wouldn't tell you, but he's taken quite a liking to Tsunayoshi. In all his life, in all six paths of hell, he had never met someone who reached out to him, who attempted to be his friend. Why would this boy, whom he tried to possess, tried harm him and his friends, even think about befriending someone such as himself? Mukuro couldn't understand the boy. He was so loving, even after being hurt so much. He extended an open arm to people like Mukuro, Xanxus, and even Byakuran. People like Tsunayoshi don't happen but once in a million years, perhaps longer. No matter how much he claimed it was his only goal, Mukuro wouldn't touch a hair on the sky's head, and he wouldn't let anyone else either. He wouldn't change a single thing about his life, because it brought him here.  
Hibari wouldn't tell you, but the omnivore might just be a carnivore. Hibari understood strength, and he could see that the omnivore was stronger. Physically and emotionally. Hibari had a lot of respect for the former no-good student. He didn't understand him though. He was so strong, so powerful. Yet he only uses such power every once in a while. Even so, even Hibari could see the honor in his reason. This boy only wanted to protect the ones around him. His friends, his family. Hibari would never admit it, but he would go to great lengths to protect the omnivore. And he wouldn't change that for anything.  
Tsuna would tell it to anyone who would listen. He didn't have friends as a child. A kid with a MIA dad who wasn't good at anything he did wasn't exactly 'popular' material. Tsuna knew that he was no-good. He tried blaming his idiot father, tried saying it wasn't his own fault, but he always felt a little responsible. That is, until a baby walked into his life. A sadist and a demon he may be, Tsuna owed everything to him. He meant what he said when he fought Byakuran. The pain, the fun, they were all cherished memories of the young boss. His friends were insane, they made his life difficult sometimes, but he couldn't exist without them. How can the sky exist on its own? Without the suns light and heat, the storms fury, the rains cleansing, the clouds shade, the mists diversion, the lightnings spark. A sky envelopes all around it, but it cannot exist on its own. Sure there were times that were rough. There were times Tsuna missed the quiet meals between his mother and him. But would he change it? Not in a million years. He now had something to live for, people to fight for. He had friends and he had a future. He'd shout it from the rooftops. And, no. He wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
